nationsofplanetosfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakk'Lare
Hakk’lare the religion of Central and Eastern and is a minority in Kalasko. Hakk'Lare is worshipped by many different groups and peoples all around Taiyos but is mainly worshipped by the Maharlikans and the Rashadari, with the former creating the religion after their arrival on Taiyos. Hakk’Lare originated over 14,000 years and was created through the experiences of ancient Maharlikan people meeting the animal gods in times of war, peace, and suffering and also adding some parts of other religions to Hakk'Lare via conquest. Hakk’Lare is a religion that is closely tied to the Earth, with Maharlikans believing that the Gods are everywhere: in the trees, rivers, the rocks, the wind, etc. The worshippers of Hakk'Lare worship 8 animal gods. __TOC__ History Hakk’lare originated when the first Maharlikans arrived on Taiyos on the Western shores of Central Taiyos about 15,000 years ago. The Maharlikans believed that a Divine Eagle guided them to Taiyos and promised the Maharlikans a land to conquer and thrive in. The Maharlikans believed that as their ancestors settled in Taiyos they encountered more and more Animal Gods and started to pray to them for various reasons, but mostly for survival and for food. In ancient Taiyos the Maharlikans massed sacrificed lesser animals such as chickens, sheep, horses, etc to these animal gods and occasionally other humans from other tribes in times of hardship. The Maharlikans stayed on the eastern coast until 13,000 years ago when they started to migrate out of the eastern coast, they first came upon the Takini who lived in and around the Western area of the Nemu Jungle, the Takini worshipped Atlakaza but was eventually replaced with the Maharlikans burning and sacking their cities, viewing Atlakaza as a inferior and weak religion. Eventually from the surviving Takini, they intermarried with the Maharlikans and became the Makini, over the years a new version of Hakk'Lare called Haddrea would originate from Atlakaza and Hakk'Lare. When the Maharlikans started traveling North they encountered the Rashadari a nomadic people who lived in the Eastern Great Plains east of the Arnori River for 20,000 years. The Rashadari worships a Star God who the Rashadari believes helps them follow the migration of animals such as Zebras, Wildebeest, etc. The Rashadari came in contact with the Maharlikans 10,000 years ago when the first Maharlikan explorers came upon the Rashadari. Overtime with the Maharlikans teaching the Rashadari how to make steel tools and the wheel, the Rashadari tribe by tribe eventually converted to Hakk'Lare abandoning their Star God. When the Maharlikans went further East and into The Arm of the Sun, they came across the Gerean people who worshipped the religion Bonshier. The Maharlikans raped, pillaged, and looted the Gerean people who were driven off to Gerea. But some survived and remained in the Arm and they were forced to convert to Hakk'Lare and marry Maharlikans, but over the years they made a new religion called Bonjal which is a hybrid of Bonshier and Hakk'Lare. When the Maharlikans went to the far North of Central Taiyos to the Great Northern Forest. They came across the Yughji people who were an advanced tribe who worshipped a forgotten religion. By the time the Maharlikans settled in Northern Taiyos, the Yughji either died from disease brought by the Maharlikans from the Eastern Great Plains and Nemu Jungle or they were assimilated to Maharlikan culture. The Taiyis a mysterious race who lives in the Nemu Mountains for 22,000 years. They have fortresses and cities tucked away in the mountains, impenetrable with the invading Takini from the past not being able to break through a single gate. The Taiyis came in contact with Maharlikans 2,000 years ago and thinking they are enemies sealed themselves from the outside world. The Taiyis worship the religion Zungzeer but over the years, the religion started to fade as more and more city-states start worshipping Hakk'Lare today only a few city-states of the Taiyis worship Zungzeer with most of them being in the most inaccessible parts of the mountain range. The Maharlikans asserted their religion over the different races they either conquered or assimilated of Central and Eastern Taiyos. Hakk'Lare and Haddrea replaced all the religions East of the Impas Mountains and East of the Nemu Mountains entirely converting the peoples of Central and Eastern Taiyos with the exception of the Taiyis. Before the formation of the Empire of the Sun 900 years ago, Hakk'Lare priests enacted justice upon those who have sinned, including warlords, and chiefs. But with the formation of the Empire of the Sun in the Southern part of Central Taiyos. The Emperor's law was the justice that was enacted on sinners. Today Hakk'Lare is the official religion of the Empire of the Sun and is apart of the Imperial Government. Animal Gods Animal Gods is what makes up the foundation of Hakk’Lare. The worshippers of Hakk’Lare believe that the animal gods are spirits of the Earth who have taken up the form of an animal so we can humans can perceive them. Each Animal God have their own traits and powers and is a protecter of their respective region. There are 8 animal gods that are in Hakk’Lare who have taken the form of different animals from different regions of Taiyos. Animal Gods Erawa (Jaguar Form) Baraduro (Crocodile Form) Nasgila ( Eagle Form) Arasak ( Wolf Form) Kanlang (Mountain Goat Form) Genjalah ( Elephant Form) Tralaka ( Ant form) Hisolara ( God Lizard Form) Each god is worshipped by the many different peoples of Central Taiyos, Eastern Taiyos and some parts of Western Taiyos. The Maharlikans believe that each god is a spirit from the Earth that takes the form of an animal, so humans can perceive them. Maharlikans believe that the gods protect and watch over their domain or area such as the Erawa protecting the Jungle. Each god also has a small following of worshippers that specifically worship the god they believe in and they do not worship the other gods. People may pray to a god, such as a soldier or commander seeking out strength in Erawa or the brutality of Baraduro, a commoner may pray to the god Tralaka to be dedicated in their line of work, generals and the Emperor may pray to Hisolara to unleash his destruction and wrath to opposing nations. Each god has their own traits and powers. The god Erawa represents strength, power, dedication and is the God and protector of the jungle. The god Baraduro represents death, brutality, ruthlessness, and domination and is the God and protector of the rivers and lakes. The god Nasgila represents freedom, honor, pride and is the God and protector of the skies. The god Arasak represents loyalty, cunningness and is the God and protector of the forest. The god Kanlang represents versatility, deliberation, vigilant and is the God and protector of the hills and mountains. The god Genjalah represents family, protection, courage and is the God and protector of the grasslands The god Tralaka represents dedication, unity, and is the God and protector of the Earth. (Soil or underground) The Hisolara god represents life, destruction, wrath, fire, and balance. The God Lizard is considered to be the most powerful god out of all the other Gods and is the God of the Ocean. Worship and Beliefs Priests of Hakk'Lare Places of Worship Displacement of other Religions Since the creation of Hakk'Lare, the religion over thousands of years has been converting different peoples and tribes of Taiyos. The largest groups that have been converted to Hakk'Lare are The Rashadari, The Takini, The Gerean People, The Taiyis, and the Lalakaguska. These conversions happened over thousands of years and was a slow process correlating to the spreading of the Maharlikan people across the continent. The first race that has been converted to Hakk'Lare by the Maharlikan people is the Takini people who came into Taiyos 17,000 years ago, who made were made up of small city-states comprising of the western Nemu Jungle. The Takini worshipped Atlakaza, the religion had a large number of gods such as animals, the moon, sun, elements of the earth etc, who they made large temples and shrines for in the Jungle. When the Maharlikans came across the Takini 13,000 years ago, the Takini were violent and started attacking the Maharlikans out of fear and suspicion but with the Maharlikans superior numbers and technology, they killed most if not all the Takini, burning and pillaging their cities viewing their religion weak and inferior and reducing them to primitive tribes who eventually became extinct due to diseases and intermarrying with the Maharlikans. Though the Maharlikans would add some parts of the Atlakaza to Hakk'Lare such as the Jaguar God Erawa, or the worship of the Sun. Eventually, some 11,000 years ago, some Maharlikan tribes would intermarry with the surviving Takini and would adopt the tribal life of the Takini and would repopulate the cities in the jungle and would eventually split off from the Maharlikans calling themselves the Makini, making a new version of Hakk'Lare with a heavy influence of Takini religion called Haddrea. Though the Takini is extinct, the Makini are large in number in the Nemu jungle. When the Maharlikans started traveling North for new lands to settle in, they encountered the Rashadari a nomadic people who lived in the Eastern Great Plains east of the Arnori River. The Rashadari have been around for 20,000 years in Taiyos. The Rashadari worships a star god who the Rashadari believes helps them follow the migration of animals such as Zebras, Wildebeest, etc. The Rashadari came in contact with the Maharlikans 10,000 years ago when the first Maharlikan explorers came upon the Rashadari. At first, the Rashadari were weary and suspicious of the explorers but when the Maharlikans taught them the making of steel tools and the wheel, who helped the Rashadari with hunting and traveling, they eventually saw them as an ally and friend and as time went on, more and more Rashadari tribes converted to Hakk'Lare replacing their old ancient religion due to the influence of the Maharlikans. When the Maharlikans went further East past the Nemu Mountains and into The Arm of the Sun, they came across the Gerean people who worshipped the religion Bonshier. The Gerean warlords immediately started to attack the Maharlikans to protect their territory.